There is known a remote control system configured such that a user performs an operation input with respect to an operation input device, to thereby operate a device to be operated which is communicably connected to the operation input device by wireless. Specific examples of the device to be operated include such a moving object as a radio-controlled car, which moves in accordance with an operation signal from the operation input device. With the remote control system described above, the device to be operated is installed with a communication processing module so as to receive and process the operation signal transmitted from the operation input device (for example, see Patent Document 1).